Ten Years
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Bridget Martin reflects on the choices she's made on her tenth wedding anniversary. Bridget/Andrew


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ringer and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Bridget Martin sighed as she rearranged the flower arrangement on the table again, wondering if one of her children had messed with it again. She wouldn't be surprised about that, despite the fact that the kids were nowhere in sight. However, Bridget smiled because nothing – not even her very mischievous kids – was going to ruin today. It was her and Andrew's tenth wedding anniversary.<p>

It had taken a lot of work to get to this point, and Bridget was still shocked this was her life sometimes. Andrew had been furious upon discovering the truth and refused to even talk to her for several weeks. However, he had supported her when Bridget finally testified against Macawi and got him put away in jail for good. After the divorce from Siobhan went through, the two had started dating. Andrew had proposed eight months later, and two weeks after that, they had married at City Hall. Bridget hadn't wanted a big wedding and Andrew had agreed to her wishes since he had two big weddings before. Their only witnesses were Juliet and Gemma.

"What are you thinking about?" Andrew had wandered into the dining room and was watching his wife.

"Just the fact that I'm going to have to deal with your mother soon." Andrew's mother hated Bridget, although she hated her less than she had loathed Siobhan. He considered it a positive, while she didn't.

He laughed. "Bridge, don't worry about it. Just shove her grandchildren in front of her and she'll leave you alone."

"That does work."

"Always does. Siobhan wasn't so lucky in that aspect."

"Are we really going to talk about Siobhan today?" After the truth about Bridget posing as Siobhan had come out, the hunt was on. They had eventually found her in Paris, seven months pregnant with Henry's child. Henry had ended up with full custody of their son when Siobhan briefly went to prison for her actions.

"I thought you invited her to the party today."

"Out of courtesy, since she's my sister. You know that she and I don't get along." That was an understatement since Bridget and Siobhan had gotten into a knockdown, drag down fight the last time they saw each other.

A cry of "Mommy!" interrupted their conversation as a crying six year old bolted into the room. "Pen, what's wrong?" Bridget opened her arms and let out oomph when her middle child ran into her at full speed.

The crying, hysterical little girl explained what had happened and Andrew went off to punish their nine year old son while Bridget comforted Penelope. "When is Julie coming to visit?"

"Juliet should be here in an hour or so, Kiddo. You okay now?" When Penelope nodded, Bridget sent her off to play with her siblings after she finally calmed down.

"Our wayward children are done with this crisis for the time being. Countdown on for the next one."

Bridget laughed at her husband. "Come here, Andrew." He listened and walked over to her side, and the two started to make out.

They were soon interrupted by Gemma walking in the door. "Guys, seriously? You're always doing this and it's been ten years since you got married. Not fair!"

Bridget and Andrew pulled apart. "Sorry, Gem." She went over and hugged her friend. After Gemma had realized blackmailing her was futile, she and Bridget had become close. In fact, Bridget had been the bridesmaid at Gemma's wedding a few years earlier. Her husband had to work late, but he'd be arriving as soon as possible.

A little while later, the three Martin children – nine year old Jacob, six year old Penelope, and four year old Caroline – came downstairs, finally ready for their parents' anniversary party. The party was in full swing half an hour after that, and Bridget and Andrew kept being pulled in different directions by their guests.

Around 8:00, the door opened and a surprise guest – Siobhan – stepped through. "She's here!" Andrew stared in shock at his ex-wife.

"I can't believe she came." Bridget couldn't believe this – Her sister had turned down all previous invitations to parties that she had sent out of courtesy – and this is what she had chosen to attend? What was wrong with Siobhan?

"Hey, Bridget. Hi, Andrew." Siobhan waved at them and awkwardly smiled at them.

Bridget pulled her twin into the kitchen. "What the fuck are you doing here, Shiv?"

"You invited me, didn't you? I figured it was finally time to come to one of these things, since I didn't congratulate you on the wedding and kids."

"It's been almost eleven years! What changed your mind?" Bridget was fuming, but determined to not let Siobhan ruin today.

"I'm sorry, okay? I made a lot of mistakes and I want to make up for them." Siobhan was feeling slightly guilty over her actions, and she wanted to apologize. However, she still felt like she had made the right decision. Bridget and Andrew seemed pretty happy together, and they were a far better match than she and Andrew had been.

"You could have started by picking up the phone and not showing up unannounced to our anniversary party!"

"You two need to stop this right now and hash it out later. Bridget, I know you hate having her here, and so do I, but let's just deal with it for the next few hours. Siobhan, just don't do anything." Andrew stared at them both as his wife and ex-wife reluctantly accepted his terms.

"So, do you know how my son is?" Siobhan questioned.

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Your son has a name – Daniel. And Danny's fine. He and Henry went out of town this weekend." She and Henry really didn't get along very well, but they tried for her nephew's sake.

"When are you going to forgive me?"

"Why should I forgive you?"

"I forgave you for fucking up my life!"

"I fucked up your life, Siobhan? Really? You did that all on your own! I treated Juliet and Andrew way better than you ever did." Bridget hated that she was fighting with her sister tonight, but Siobhan made her blood pressure skyrocket.

"Can we keep it down, you two? People are starting to stare." Gemma beamed at Bridget, but glared at Siobhan and then went on her way.

Bridget took a deep breath. "She's right. Now, you just go somewhere I can't see you and we'll be fine." She watched as Siobhan walked away and then went to find her husband.

"Today just got very awkward." Henry pulled her in for a hug and kissed her.

"Yes, it did. You know I love you, right?"

"I know. I love you, too." Bridget leaned into her husband's embrace and then pulled away, ready to play host again.

There was one more moment of awkwardness when one of the socialites that Andrew and Siobhan had been friends with came across Bridget and berated her, but otherwise, the rest of the party went fine.

Bridget and Andrew counted the party a success later that night as they prepared to go to bed. "It was a good night, even with the surprise appearance of your sister and my ex-wife."

"Yes, it was." Bridget had reluctantly agreed to meet with Siobhan for lunch later in the week, and she was dreading what was going to happen.

It had taken a lot of effort and mistakes to get to this point in her life, but Bridget was over her regrets. She had a great, loving husband, a stepdaughter who liked her, and three adorable, mischievous children.

Bridget Martin was actually happy with her life for once. Pretending to be Siobhan had ended up being the right decision in the long run. It had been a bad idea, sure, but still one that turned into a positive experience.


End file.
